RomanoXReader: Time
by Oilux
Summary: You and him met at a park, and shared tomatoes. What started out as a chance meeting quickly turned into something more.


I came up with this idea at two in the morning. Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>You walked through the market, as happy as could be. You had been extremely busy lately with work and hobbies, but you finally decided to take a day off for yourself. You inhaled deeply, taking in all the scents of the market. So far you had only bought one thing, a basket full of ripe, delicious looking tomatoes. You loved tomatoes and these had just looked to amazing for you to pass up.<p>

The market was full of people buying, selling, and just window shopping. You pushed your way through the crowd, taking extra precaution to not bump into anyone. You finally made it to your destination, a small park with a fountain in it. You had loved this place when you were a kid, and every chance you got you would go to the park.

You sat down gently on the edge of the fountain, placing your basket of tomatoes on the stone next to you. You stared at the water, thinking about random things and just enjoying your quiet time. It wasn't long before you began to feel hungry, and you ate one of your tomatoes just like you would an apple, earning you weird stares from other people around you.

You weren't sure how long you were there but suddenly there was a loud stream of what seemed to be Italian curse words. The words effectively broke through your world of comfort and imagination. A man sat down next to you, red faced and still cursing under his breath.

You giggled at his expression, it was just too cute to resist. You reached into your  
>basket and pulled out a tomato, handing it to him. He looked at you in surprise, and you finally got a good look at him.<p>

He had dark auburn hair, with a random curl sticking out of the right side of his head. His eyes were a beautiful shade of gold, which still stared at you in confusion. You giggled again at him, making him blush even more. He snatched the tomato out of your hand, chomping on it the same way that you had before. You smiled at him.

"I'm (name)." He glared at you, and you flinched back, thinking you had done something wrong. When he saw you flinch he stopped glaring, his eyes softening.

"Romano." He was almost inaudible, but you could just make out his name.

"Well it was nice meeting you Roma, I'll see you another time!" You left without another word, heading home. You glanced back at him once to see his entire face in confusion.

It then became routine to see Romano every week. Once a week on your day off you would go to the fountain and wait for Romano. Then you would share your tomatoes with him and talk about random things, while most of the time he would listen or tell you to shut up. You took it all in stride though, knowing he didn't mean any of it. One day you told him about how you had a boyfriend, by the name of Colby. Romano got really angry and had stormed off when you had told him. You had fretted all week until you were due to see him again, worrying that Romano wouldn't show up. When he did you gave him a hug and told him how worried you were. He blushed and called you stupid for worrying, but you just smiled at him like always when he called you that.

It had been almost six months since you had met Romano on that fateful day. You two were best friends now, and would still meet up every day you had a day off from work. One night though, you had walked into your apartment to find him in bed with another woman. You were shocked and hurt beyond belief. He was the man you thought was the one. You ran straight out of the apartment, ignoring his calls for you to come back. You ran through the streets, somehow ending up at the park that you loved so much. You sat at your favorite place at the fountain, and cried until you fell asleep.

You awoke to someone shaking you. You looked up to see Romano staring down at you with worried eyes. Tears formed in your eyes again as you let out a sob, wrapping your arms around him. Romano stiffened from the unexpected contact, but then wrapped his arms around you.

"What happened, bella?" He lightly stroked your hair, making you relax.

With a choked sob, you explained to him how you walked in on Colby cheating on you, how you ran away, and how you spent the night at the park. Romano looked angry from the start, but when he heard that you actually slept in the park he was furious.

"How could you do that (name)? Someone could have hurt you! Don't even get me started on that idiota of a boyfriend you have." Romano started rambling, and you just stared at him, a small smile on your face.

"Thanks Romano." You said, interrupting his rant. You gave him a big hug. Romano blushed, but hugged you back.

"So this is where you went. (Name), I've been looking for you all night." The opposite looked to be truer though. Colby stood looking well rested and his hair was still wet from what was probably a shower. You clung to Romano, and hid behind him, while Romano scowled at Colby.

"What, what are you doing here Colby?" You tried to sound brave, but your voice wavered.

"I came to take you back, obviously." You stared at him in shock and confusion. He was completely serious, even standing there with a grin on his face.

Suddenly there was no more sadness in your system, just anger. You walked out from behind Romano and walked right up to Colby, whose grin had grown wider. You slapped him as hard as you could, leaving an angry welt across his face. Colby was shocked.

"How dare you just expect me to come crawling back to you? You're an ass Colby, and I can't believe I ever saw anything in you." You turned around to walk away from him and back to Romano, but Colby caught your arm, preventing you from going back. You turned your head to ask Colby what he was doing, but you felt sharp pain go across your face. You fell to the ground, holding your now burning cheek. You looked up to see Colby with his hand still raised in the air.

"You stupid-" Colby suddenly was on the ground as well, getting beaten by a very angry Italian who was yelling at him.

"You bastardo! How could you hurt (name)! She is better than you will ever be!" Romano was kicking Colby now, and a crowd had started to form. You knew you and Romano had to leave before someone called the cops. You got up and wrapped your arms around Romano, stopping him from doing anything else.

"Please Roma, let's go." Romano looked at you, then back at Colby. He gave one final kick to Colby's gut and then took your hand.

"Come on, bella. Let's go home." The two of you walked away, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Alright let me know what you think! Review please!<p>

Oh and for those of you who read until the very end congrats! You have the awesome privilege of making a request for a reader insert! Just leave your request in the review.


End file.
